Courage (Mark of Nexus, Book 2)
About the Book Rena Collins never thought she’d long for the past—back when affection from Wallace, her freakishly strong boyfriend, was the most dangerous aspect of her life. But now that the human-altering organization known as ERA has gone on the offensive, nothing is safe. Her bloodline is exposed, her relationships torn apart, and just when it seems like things can’t get any worse, ERA ups the ante. To save mankind from forced evolution, Rena will have to mend her broken ties and form a resistance... hand-in-hand with the one she hurt most. * Strength (Mark of Nexus, Book 1) * Courage (Mark of Nexus, Book 2) * Honesty (Mark of Nexus, Book 3) * Loyalty (Mark of Nexus, Book 4) Awards The Mark of Nexus series won “Best Series” in the 2014 eFestival of Words - Best of Independent eBook Awards. Praise "Carrie has outdone herself. No sophomore slump here—''Courage'' was incredible." ''- Krista's Dust Jacket'' Trivia The second title in the Mark of Nexus series incorporates four points-of-view: # Rena # Wallace # Aiden # Corynn Glossary (Contains Spoilers) * Aiden Ross—modified human/SAGE; Rena and Gabby’s best friend; Josh’s former roommate; Wallace’s former suitemate * André “Jinx” Jenkins—human; Maverick’s former roommate; Gabby’s fill-in date * Augari—a bloodline of individuals who augment Dynari abilities; origin unknown * Brittani Harcourt—human; Drew’s fiancée * Clara Blake—Dynari; gifted with empathy and persuasion; Wallace and Cole’s grandmother; Faye’s sister; Elise’s aunt; Gail’s great-aunt * Clayhaven, Ohio—Rena’s rural hometown * Cleveland, Ohio—the location of RSTL’s free clinic and ERA’s headquarters * Corynn Catley—Nullari; former ERA intern * Dan Lewis—human; security guard; prone to manipulation; a character we’re unlikely to see again * Drew Collins—Augari; Glen and Judy’s son; Rena’s brother; Brittani’s fiancé * Dynari—a bloodline of individuals with various supernatural abilities; origin unknown * Edwin Lawrence—Dynari; gifted with power sensing and locating; Clara, Henry, and Faye’s father; Elise’s grandfather; Wallace, Cole, and Gail’s great-grandfather * Elise Frasier—'''Dynari; gifted with microscopic manipulation and disease immunity; Gail’s mother; Faye’s daughter; Wallace and Cole’s cousin; Henry and Clara’s niece; Edwin’s granddaughter * '''ERA—(Evolution Requires Action) Faye’s project to forcibly evolve humans * Faye Tobler—Dynari; gifted with searing and rejuvenating smoke; Edwin’s daughter; Henry and Clara’s sister; Elise’s mother; Gail’s grandmother; Wallace and Cole’s great-aunt * Foster Hall—the dormitory where Jinx and Corynn live * Gabriela “Gabby” Hernandez—'''human; pregnant; Rena and Aiden’s best friend; Rena’s former roommate; Maverick’s fling * '''Gail Frasier—Dynari; gifted with visions and mental manipulation; Elise’s daughter; Faye’s granddaughter; Clara and Henry’s great-niece; Wallace and Cole’s cousin; Edwin’s great-granddaughter; Maverick’s girlfriend * Glen Collins—human; Judy’s husband; Rena and Drew’s father * Henry Lawrence—'''Dynari; gifted with ailment sensing; Edwin’s son; Clara and Faye’s brother; Elise’s uncle; Wallace, Cole, and Gail’s great-uncle * 'Jackie Simmons—'Dynari; gifted with weather manipulation; belongs to a different branch of the bloodline * '''(Johan) Maverick—human working for ERA; Gail’s boyfriend; Gabby’s fling; Jinx’s former roommate * Josh Noll—human; Aiden’s former roommate; Wallace’s former suitemate * Judy Collins—Augari; Glen’s wife; Rena and Drew’s mother * Lexie Moretti—'''human; waitress at Sam’s Diner; Sam’s niece * 'Mark of Nexus—'a tattoo once thought to be legend, signifying the rarest and most powerful of alliances; a symbol of a Dynari and Augari’s bond * '''Nicholas “Cole” Blake—Dynari; gifted with super speed and health regeneration; Wallace’s twin brother; Clara’s grandson; Faye and Henry’s great-nephew; Gail and Elise’s cousin; Edwin’s great-grandson * Nullari—a bloodline of individuals who nullify Dynari abilities; origin unknown * Pastor Mark—human; pastor of Campus Fellowship * Rachel Ranford—'''human;' Wallace and Rena’s friend; Cole’s newest conquest (or so he thinks) * '''Reid Hall'—the dormitory where Rena, Gabby, Aiden, Josh, and Wallace lived * Rena Collins—heroine; Augari; Wallace’s fiancée; Glen and Judy’s daughter; Drew’s sister; Gabby and Aiden’s best friend; Gabby’s former roommate * RSTL—(Rudolph Sebastian Tobler Laboratories) the pharmaceutical company where Faye, Elise, Gail, and Maverick work * SAGE—(Somatically Advanced Genetic Experiments) a modified human * Sam Moretti—human; owner of Sam’s Diner; Lexie’s uncle * Scion, Ohio—Wallace’s suburban hometown * Wallace Blake—'''hero; Dynari; gifted with super strength and empathy; Rena’s fiancé, Cole’s twin brother; Clara’s grandson; Faye and Henry’s great-nephew; Gail and Elise’s cousin; Henry’s great-nephew; Edwin’s great-grandson; Aiden and Josh’s former suitemate * '''Wilcox, Ohio—a small town in the snowbelt; home to Wilcox College Category:Books